


And One to Grow On

by LeisurelyPanda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Impact Play, Little Peter, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Peter is 22, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Peter Parker, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: Bucky Barnes is 103. His boyfriends help him to celebrate, each in their own way. Sex, spankings, and chocolate cake? What more could one want on their birthday?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Peter Parker/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Thor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	And One to Grow On

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing that I wrote for Bucky's birthday. Hope y'all enjoy! <3

The first thing Bucky knew was that he felt warm. He couldn’t tell much more than that since it took a while for him to wake up. That didn’t last long, however, as he felt someone humming around his cock. His eyes flew open and he looked down the enormous bed he shared with his lovers. Peter was moaning as he bobbed slowly on Bucky’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Bucky whispered. Peter’s eyes opened and he popped off Bucky’s cock with an obscene sound. 

“Bucky! Happy birthday!” Peter cried. He crawled excitedly up the bed and kissed him. Bucky moaned into the kiss as he tasted himself on Peter’s tongue. “I thought you’d never wake up!” 

“Hey, Peter, how long you been doing that?” Bucky asked. Peter frowned as he concentrated. He seemed little today. Thinking was always a little harder when Peter was in little space. He clutched a Captain America bear from Build-A-Bear that he had begged Steve to buy for him on his 22nd birthday a few months ago. 

“Well, first I tried to snuggle with you, but that didn’t work,” Peter said. “Then I tried tickling you, but I forgot you aren’t ticklish…Then I tried loud noises, but then Daddy Steve told me to stop… You’re really hard to wake up, Bucky.” 

“I’ve been told that once or twice,” Bucky said. 

“I was about to give up when Daddy Thor told me to suck your cock,” Peter said. Then he smiled brightly. “And now you’re awake, so that worked!” 

“Yeah it did, but now I’m horny,” Bucky said. “Think you could finish what you started before I have to get out of bed?”

“I dunno… Daddy Steve just said to wake you up…” Peter said. 

“Please, baby? For my birthday?” Bucky asked. Peter thought for a moment before he grinned. 

“Okay!” he said happily. 

He knelt back on the bed and crawled down until he was eye level with Bucky’s cock. He took it into his mouth and Bucky moaned at the feeling of Peter’s warm, wet mouth as Peter swallowed it down to the root. Peter moaned around Bucky’s cock as he bobbed on it and Bucky moaned as he reached down to thread his fingers through Peter’s soft curls. 

Peter’s pace quickened. The boy loved sucking cock as much as Bucky loved having his cock sucked. Peter moaned almost constantly and the vibrations made Bucky’s cock feel amazing. Pleasure burned through his veins, making him feel hot and needy. It was all he could do to just lie back and take it rather than fuck Peter’s mouth. 

“Oh, fuck, Peter, I’m gonna come,” Bucky groaned. 

Peter just moaned again and sucked harder on Bucky’s cock. The last of Bucky’s restraint left him and he arched off the bed and thrust into Peter’s mouth with a loud moan. He shot his come down Peter’s throat and Peter caught every last drop. Bucky collapsed back on the bed when he was done, gasping for breath as Peter milked the last of his come from him. 

“Damn, happy birthday to me,” Bucky said. 

“Lucky,” Peter muttered when he popped off. “Daddy Thor says I’m still too little to come. He won’t let me take the cage off.” 

Bucky glanced down between Peter’s legs. Sure enough, Peter was wearing the metal cock cage that Steve and Thor kept him in more often than not. Peter loved and hated it in equal measure. Bucky was just glad they hadn’t thought to put one on him. Yet. 

“I could milk your prostate if you want,” Bucky said. “Might make it easier.”

Peter frowned in consideration. “Yeah, maybe…” 

“I wouldn’t,” came another voice. They looked over to see Steve standing with his arms crossed over his chest. “I’m not above punishing you boys on Bucky’s birthday, you know.” 

“Sorry, Daddy,” Peter said. 

“It’s okay, baby boy,” Steve said, his voice gentling. “You didn’t actually do it, you’re not in trouble.” 

His gaze was still stern as he looked at Bucky, though. Bucky swallowed. While neither Steve nor Thor could be described as gentle in their punishments, Thor was more lenient. Steve was a bit more sadistic than Thor and definitely more of a disciplinarian. He doled out discipline on a regular basis, either because of some infraction or because he felt like it. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Bucky murmured, casting his gaze to the floor. Steve walked over and laid a hand on Bucky’s face. Bucky looked up and saw Steve smiling down at him. 

“I know, baby,” he said. He leaned down and kissed him. “Happy birthday, my special boy.” 

Happiness bloomed in Bucky’s chest like spring flowers as he smiled against Steve’s lips. He kissed Steve back eagerly, his cock twitching with excitement as he felt his Daddy’s hands on him. 

“No time for that now, baby,” Steve said. “Thor has a surprise for you.” 

“A surprise?” Bucky asked. 

“Yup. Both of you get dressed. Peter, you can help me in the kitchen while Bucky sees Thor in the office,” 

“Okay!” Peter said as he jumped out of bed. 

He practically ran to his play room where he kept his stuffies and clothes. Bucky rolled out of bed, lest Steve find some other way to motivate him. His Daddy could be devilishly creative when it came to such things. Bucky showered first and brushed his teeth before he pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. 

He walked through the floor that he shared with his lovers in the Tower. He glanced in the kitchen and saw Peter and Steve mixing something together. He couldn’t tell what it was, only that Steve was doing most of the work, as usual. He kept walking until he got to the “office”. In reality, it was a room that they reserved for playing. He walked in and saw Thor sitting on the couch dressed in tight leather pants and a leather jacket. 

“James!” he cheered loudly as Bucky walked in. He swept Bucky up into a big hug and swung him around the room. Bucky laughed as he clung to Thor. “Happy birthday, my sweet boy.” 

Bucky gushed at the endearment. “Thank you, Daddy,” he said. “Daddy Steve said you had something for me?” 

“I do! Steven told me of the most fascinating Midgardian tradition,” Thor said with a smile. “The birthday spanking.” 

Oh fuck. 

“He did?” Bucky asked hesitantly. 

“Indeed he did,” Thor said with a mischievous smile. “He spared no detail as to what the tradition entailed, either.” 

Bucky’s body thrummed with excitement at the hunger in Thor’s eyes. It would be a long, painful process, and just because Thor was less eager to deal out discipline than Steve didn’t mean he was gentler at it. In all likelihood, Steve’s punishment for making Peter come would’ve been gentler than what Thor had in mind. 

“What is your safe word, love?” Thor asked. 

“Plums, Daddy,” Bucky said. 

“Good boy,” Thor said. He stroked a thumb over Bucky’s face and kissed him gently. “Go bend over the bench now.” 

Bucky walked over to the other side of the room where all kinds of wicked furniture lay. He knelt on the bench Thor indicated and bent down over the surface. A moment later, he felt Thor coming around behind him to bind his wrists together. 

“It is such a shame that Steven didn’t think to tell me of this tradition when Peter had his birthday in October,” Thor mused. “But then, 23 spanks would hardly be very much at all. Not nearly enough to really enjoy it.” 

Bucky kept himself from scoffing at the thought. Thor was stronger than any of them. He would’ve found a way for 23 to hurt with ease. Bucky almost expected for Thor to gag him, but that didn’t end up happening.

“Now then, my sweet boy,” Thor said as he pulled Bucky’s pants down to expose his ass. “I promised Steven that I would provide a good show for him.”

Oh shit. 

Without any further warning, Thor brought a wooden paddle down on Bucky’s ass. Hard. Bucky howled with pain. It felt like the one with holes in it, to reduce air drag and leave more of a mark on him. 

“That’s one,” Thor said, his voice low and dripping with lust. “Only 103 more to go.” 

Thor, evidently, did not seem inclined to go easy on Bucky just because the number of spanks he was to receive was “a bit high for a Midgardian.” He kept spanking Bucky’s ass and thighs in a steady stream, coming down on Bucky’s body mercilessly. If Bucky weren’t a super soldier, he would be a bloody mess. As it was, it still hurt like hell, but Bucky’s cock was hard against the surface of the bench. 

“That’s 52,” Thor said after what seemed like an eternity of spanking. Bucky gasped for breath. “Do you need anything, sweet boy? You’re doing so well for me, such a good boy on his birthday.” 

“No, Daddy,” Bucky gasped. Thor regarded him for some time before he brought over a cup of cool water. 

“Drink,” he said. He ran a hand over Bucky’s back gently as Bucky slowly drank the water. “Good boy. Are you ready to continue?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky said. This time, Thor didn’t argue with him. He brought the paddle back down on Bucky’s ass just as hard as before. Bucky cried out in pain as Thor paddled his ass and thighs. They were jerking uncontrollably by now. His legs shook with pain, though they were unable to move. 

Thor paid them no mind, other than to occasionally run his callused hands over the inflamed flesh. Bucky’s voice began to get hoarse as he neared the end of the spanking. 

“Five more, sweet boy,” Thor said. “Sing for me, love.”

The paddle came down harder that time and Bucky screamed. Tears poured down his face as Thor paddled him three more times. His body was on fire, his legs were shaking uncontrollably. He gasped for breath as Thor raised the paddle one last time. 

“And one to grow on,” he intoned. He brought the paddle down harder than before and Bucky screamed once again. The paddle clattered to the floor and before Bucky could think, he felt Thor’s enormous cock push against his hole. “Fuck, sweet boy, you were so good for your Daddy. Let me reward you, love.” 

Thor pushed his cock into Bucky’s body and Bucky moaned loudly as his hole burned to accommodate Thor’s thick shaft. Thor pushed inside Bucky’s body until his hips touched Bucky’s ass. Bucky breathed out slowly as he adjusted to the size. No matter how many times he took Thor’s cock, it was always like this. Thor was just big enough that it always took some getting used to. 

Thor began to fuck him slowly. His thrusts were hard, though, like he had been holding himself back the entire time he had been spanking Bucky. Bucky moaned as the thick shaft slid over his prostate with ease. It made his entire body come alive as the pain mingled with the incredible pleasure of being filled with Thor’s cock. 

“Fuck, sweet boy,” Thor grunted. “You’re so tight around your Daddy’s cock. Maybe I should spank you more often so that I can feel like this when I fuck you.” 

“Please, Daddy,” Bucky whimpered. 

“Yes, love?” Thor asked. 

“Please may I come, Daddy?” Bucky whimpered. He squeezed around Thor’s cock. “I’ve been a good boy, right? I took my spanking and everything.” 

“Of course you’ve been a good boy,” Thor said. One of his hands rose to pet Bucky’s hair gently as he continued fucking him. “You’ve been such a good boy today. Go ahead and come whenever you want, okay?” 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, Daddy,” Bucky moaned. 

He squeezed around Thor’s cock again and Thor’s thrusts grew faster and harder. He slammed his cock into Bucky’s hole again and again. Bucky moaned and gasped as he felt it filling him up. He could feel his climax approaching. He wanted so much to reach beneath him, to take his cock in hand and jack himself off. The ropes held, however, the Asgardian quality more than enough to restrain Bucky’s arms. 

“Come for me, sweet boy,” Thor growled over him. “Come for your Daddy.” 

Bucky cried out as his orgasm released like a punch in the gut. Come erupted from the head of his cock and pooled onto the bench beneath him and his stomach. Thor fucked him through the climax and a few minutes later, when Bucky’s body was filled to the brim with so much pleasure his mind was beginning to slip, Thor growled and grunted as he slammed his cock into Bucky’s ass and came. Thor came like a fountain, filling Bucky’s ass with come. The god said that he was worshipped as a fertility god, among other things, and if the amount of come he produced was anything to go by, Bucky absolutely believed it. 

Thor stood over him, bracing himself on Bucky’s back as his cock remained in Bucky’s body. It was still hard, still huge and hot inside him. Thor often took a long time to become soft and he often kept fucking them. Bucky sometimes wondered how Thor managed to function at all if he needed to come at least a couple times before his cock became soft. Thor claimed it was part of Asgardian physiology. Bucky was pretty sure it was mostly Thor. 

Thor slowly pulled his cock out of Bucky’s ass. He untied Bucky’s arms and legs from the bench and brought him over to sit with Thor on the couch. Thor placed Bucky gingerly in his lap and wrapped a blanket around them. 

“Happy birthday, my love,” Thor murmured. He kissed Bucky’s temple gently. 

“Thanks, Thor,” Bucky said. “I don’t think I’ll be able to sit for a week, but thank you. I needed that.” 

“I know you did,” Thor said. “You’ve been working so hard lately and the demands of our jobs have only gotten more extreme over the past few months.”

“No more talk about work on my birthday,” Bucky said. Thor chuckled and hugged him tightly. 

“As you wish,” he said. Thor kissed him again and this time, Bucky turned to meet his lips. Thor kissed him deeply and tenderly. His lips and his beard were soft against Bucky’s skin. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. 

Peter appeared in the doorway a few minutes later. 

“Daddy Steve asked me to ask if you’re done,” he said. 

“We are,” Thor said. “I am providing care for Bucky at the moment. Does Steven have need of us?” 

“No, he just wanted me to check on you,” Peter replied. “We’re done with… the thing. Can I cuddle, too?” 

“Of course, little prince,” Thor said with a smile. He scooted over and Peter sat down next to them as Thor draped Bucky’s legs over Peter’s. 

“You two were really loud,” Peter said. “I thought Daddy Steve said that he wasn’t gonna punish him!”

“It wasn’t a punishment, it was a birthday spanking,” Thor replied with a grin. “And I fully intend to keep this Midgardian tradition every year.” 

Peter’s face seemed to conflict between pouting and smiling. As much as he pretended otherwise, the boy enjoyed the spankings as much as Bucky did. Bucky laid his head on Thor’s shoulder and closed his eyes. His mind was still floaty and warm and he was in no hurry to change that. 

A few minutes later, Steve appeared in the doorway. He smiled at the sight and leaned against the frame of the door. 

“Have fun?” he asked. 

“We did indeed,” Thor said. “Thank you for telling me about the birthday spanks. It was truly a memorable experience, and one I shall look forward to on all future birthdays for our boys.” 

“I’ll look forward to it, too, then,” Steve said with a grin. “It’s gonna be a while before the surprise is ready. Want me to order food?” 

“I think that would be best,” Thor said. “Well, Bucky? Where would you like to get food from?” 

“The Italian place in Hell’s Kitchen,” Bucky said. “The really nice one. I want some chicken carbonara.”

“Anything else?” Steve asked. 

“Lots and lots of tiramisu,” Bucky said sleepily. He yawned and Thor kissed his head again as he drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

It was about an hour later when the food arrived and Bucky woke up refreshed, but still floaty. Thor carried him to the living room where Steve was passing out everyone’s orders. It was enough food for a team of firefighters. It turned out that three enhanced humans and an Asgardian really put food away. There were tons of breadsticks as well as a large Caesar salad that Steve bought. For some reason, he thought that Bucky and Peter both needed to eat more vegetables. 

Bucky wasn’t about that shit. Not on his birthday. 

At some point, Steve got up and took his food to the kitchen while Bucky, Thor, and Peter stayed and watched tv. Bucky liked watching space programs, since he found science fascinating. What was more fascinating, though, was the fact that Thor could tell them whether the astrophysicists were right about their theories or not. Thor seemed to find human theories amusing, at the very least, though he was pleased to see that his ex-lover, Jane, had become the leader in the field thanks to Thor’s explanations and her brief time on Asgard. 

She didn’t appear on these shows, though. People just talked about her. Thor still beamed with pride whenever her and her theories were mentioned. 

A couple hours later, Steve emerged from the kitchen and placed a large, three tiered chocolate cake with buttercream icing on the dining table. Bucky gasped as he saw it covered from head to toe in countless candles. Steve smiled in the candle light and Bucky jumped up from the couch to hug him. 

“You made me a cake??” he asked. “How, when?”

“When you were sleeping and when you were getting your birthday spanking,” Steve said with a smile. “Peter helped. He was the one who suggested caramel buttercream.” 

“I love you,” Bucky said. “I love all of you. Thank you so much.” 

“I love you, too, Buck,” Steve murmured. He kissed Bucky softly. 

“I’m gonna suck your cock so good tonight, Daddy,” Bucky said with a wild grin. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Steve chuckled. 

They gathered around the cake and sang Happy Birthday to Bucky. It took nearly a whole minute to blow out all the candles. Bucky almost didn’t want to slice into the cake. It was a gorgeous work of art. It had a smooth layer of caramel icing on the outside with chocolate sauce dripping down the sides and rows of pecans lining the bottom of the cake. 

The chocolate cake was beautifully sweet and decadent. The caramel buttercream was slightly salty and it made the sweetness of the cake even more amazing. Bucky had three slices of it. Steve and Thor, who were much less fond of sweets, were satisfied after their first slice. Peter had almost as much as Bucky before Steve cut him off. 

“Thank you,” Bucky said when they were done. “All of you. This was the best birthday I can remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom related nonsense! <3


End file.
